A Love Once Lost
by Syel-Kisa
Summary: When Otani gets himself injured, who's to blame? How does Koizumi react? Will everything be okay in the end?  sorry for poor summery


DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own any of the Lovely Complex characters that you have read about. But I do own my character Naomi! Hope you enjoy!

No. There was no way that this could be happening.

At least, that was what Koizumi Risa was trying to convince herself as she watched with wide eyes what was happening in front of her, unable to look away.

Lights were flashing, red and blue. She felt hypnotized by their color, captivated by the sound of the sirens. She could vaguely hear Nobu talking frantically beside her to a man in light blue, she couldn't comprehend her distressed friends words though.

She couldn't comprehend anything other then the fact that Otani was being packed away into the white vehicle, followed after several people in uniform who were shouting to one another, informing each other about the boys status.

This was her fault. All her fault and Koizumi knew it.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt someone wiping away the tears that were making tiny rivers down her pale cheeks. Looking down with void eyes she saw Nobu who had nothing but concern and a few tiny, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Risa… we should go too." she said grabbing the taller girls hand hesitantly before she started leading her in the direction that the white emergency car was headed. "We'll take a little longer to get there… but as long as we get there, we get there." the tiny blonde girl said beside her.

"_Fine! If that's how you feel then I'll just go on my own!" Otani's last words were drilled into her mind, his last words before he walked right in front of a car that had been going full throttle toward where ever the hell they were going. _

He hadn't even thought to look both ways in his haste to get away from Koizumi.

Koizumi could particularly remember the feeling of horror and shock when she saw him flying after the car hit him. The feeling of an unbearable guilt that burned within her very soul.

There she was, walking with her good friend Nobu who was trying to- ineffectively -calm the red headed teen sighed as she was enveloped deeply within her own morbid thoughts. She couldn't help it of coarse. She had just seen her boyfriend get hit by a car as he was walking away from her angrily.

"Risa!" she heard from beside her, the voice was sharp and loud enough to get the stricken girls attention and Koizumi turned her head to see Suzuki running up. When he got to them he bent over and put his hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Nobu and Koizumi stared down at him in surprise and he gasped out his words, still not standing upright, "I came… as soon as I… heard." he managed pausing to breath deeply.

Koizumi bit her lip and looked away, "I am a horrible person, I know." she said softly in remorse, "I don't care what you guys say, I know that its my fault that he wasn't paying attention as to where he was going." she said sniffling as she felt the tears finally beginning to show themselves.

Nobu shook her head and took the horror-struck girl into her arms, letting Koizumi sob into her shoulder while murmuring soothing words to her.

"No it isn't Koizumi-chan, don't even think that. Its all the idiots fault for not paying attention, he'll be alright though so we don't need to worry about a thing okay?" Koizumi's cries only heightened at the mention of the 'idiot' who was now being rushed to the intensive care unit probably at that very moment.

Suzuki only watched on as the two girls cried together and tried to hold their ground. He scratched his cheek awkwardly and waited till they started to calm down. "Here, I borrowed my sister's car, we'd get there a lot faster if we use it." he said quietly.

Nobu nodded and looked up at Koizumi, "Come on hon' we better go." she said gently guiding the other girl to where they could see the car parked up not far ahead of them.

~.~.~.~

The ride had seemed long and unbearable while in reality it couldn't have been longer then ten minutes or so. Suzuki looked uncomfortable in the car full of emotion filled girls but he didn't complain about the miserable aura since he knew this was a very serious thing that had happened.

When they got there a new found energy seemed to hit Koizumi head on and she jumped out of the car the moment it was put into park. She was already half way to where the hospital stood when she heard Nobu's surprised cry.

"Risa! We'll see you in a few!" she called after her friend who made no sign that she had heard her. Koizumi was too focused on getting in there and figuring out Otani's current condition and what the worst thing could happen was.

Once she was standing in front of the large building, so close that she could see her own reflection on the glass that made up the sensor opening doors.

She hesitated.

Could she really just go in and ask for Otani's information? Would they give it out to her? Did she even DESERVE to know how he was? She was fairly certain that even they wouldn't know much about his situation so soon so she would have a lot of waiting to do… but she still wanted to know some educated guesses.

She couldn't help but be nosey at this point.

After another moment of considering her options, Koizumi straitened her back, tilted her head up and trudged into the hospital. Completely ready to take on the world.

Until she got to the reception desk.

"Hello Miss, how may I be of service to you?" the nurse behind the counter asked, bowing lightly before offering a small smile.

Immediately Koizumi felt unable to speak or form words as everything came rushing back to her. All the determination, and confidence dwindled into nothing and she found herself bursting into tears right on the spot.

The young nurse seemed both shocked and distressed by Koizumi's reaction and she was already walking around the counter to see what was wrong, "Calm down, shh, there… it'll all be okay, now tell me what it is you need."

Koizumi sniffled and sighed, feeling slightly better after the Nurse helped her to regain herself. Wiping her eyes on the tissue that had been provided to her she drew in a shaky breath before she started. "M-my boyfriend… he was hit by a car. He didn't see it coming because he was too angry at me to pay attention to where he was going and… and…" she bit her lip.

"I see… he must be the boy who was brought in not to long ago, Atsushi Otani isn't it?" the girl asked, looking at her clip board that she had just reclaimed from the counter.

"Y-yes ma'am." Koizumi said in a broken whisper.

"now now, you don't need to speak so formally, my name is Nikatzu Naomi. So just Naomi will do alright?" she asked tilting her head to the side with a smile. A piece of her long sapphire hair fell over her shoulder and Koizumi nodded.

She's so cute! She thought internally, wishing she could talk to Nobu about the new girl, "Okay Naomi-Chan, my name is Koizumi Risa."

The girl nodded and stood up, holding her hand out for the heart broken girl to take, "Ok Koizumi-san, here, how about you go over there and sit down and wait a while? I'll give you any information I receive on the patient the moment I receive it."

Koizumi smiled softly and took the girls outstretched hand, allowing the shorter girl to help her up. She bowed lightly to her before she headed for one of the waiting room chairs, where she was sure to be in for a long, painful wait.

Well… I'm not sure if this was any good, and I hope that you all enjoyed, but remember. Reviews are EVERYTHING! If I don't get them I don't know how good the story was!

Have a nice day!

~alliebombozi


End file.
